Doc's Big Date
by Red Witch
Summary: Doc learns a lesson about taking someone out on a date at BETA, namely to be careful of all the nuts around him.


**The disclaimer telling all of you that I don't own any Galaxy Rangers characters has gone out on a date. Just some nonsensical fluff through my brain. **

**Doc's Big Date**

"Hello Princess Maya," Doc smiled and bowed. "It's good to see you again."

"Hello Doc," Maya the Princess of Tarkon as well as its ambassador smiled as she greeted him at the door. "Are you ready for our date?"

"More than ready," Doc offered his arm. "It's not every day you take a princess out to eat."

"Well it's not every day you go out with a Galaxy Ranger on a date," Maya smiled and the two walked the hallways. "So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, like everything else in my life lately," Doc smiled.

"Seriously Walter how are you holding up?" Maya asked. "I mean we barely had a chance to speak since the whole Civil War a month ago."

"I'm fine," Doc smiled. "So is nearly everyone else."

"By nearly I take it you mean Goose?"

"Yeah," Doc sighed. "He tries to pretend it didn't affect him much but…Walsh taking off hit him pretty hard. He's holding up all right. It's just still a sore spot for him."

"I can't blame him," Maya sighed. "Yet I still can't understand how Goose could be loyal to the man after all he's done."

"Because the man is Goose's father. One of them anyway," Doc explained. "It's no different when you were a rebel in a way."

"That was different," Maya said. "I had to do what was best for my people. My father was so stubborn but eventually he came around."

"I think that's how Goose feels," Doc said. "Here we are. Best restaurant in town. Actually, the **only** restaurant in town."

"BETA's Commissary?" Maya raised an eyebrow. "You certainly know how to charm a girl."

"The food is very good," Doc smiled as they went in. "Okay maybe it's not a five star gourmet restaurant but you get a good meal. I'm constantly suggesting that they put in a five star restaurant here but for some reason no one takes my idea seriously. Which they should. Think about it, there are a lot of diplomats at BETA right?"

"Uh huh…"

"Senators, high ranking officials as well as officers," Doc went on as they went to stand in line. "It just make sense there should be a place to wine and dine them. Who knows? With the right chef BETA could make money as the hot new gourmet place to dine."

"You have a point I must admit," Maya smiled. "Then again, if there was such a restaurant I'd miss the entertainment the commissary provides."

"Listen you bucket of bolts!" Q-Ball yelled at a machine. "You are a gravy dispensing machine! The purpose for your existence is to dispense gravy on my mashed potatoes! So start **dispensing!**"

And it did. Right in Q-Ball's face. "AAAAAAAAHHHKKK!" Q-Ball screamed.

"Give me my soda!" Ranger Allen pounded on a soda machine. Then he took out his blaster and started blowing it up. "I WILL NOT BE DENIED MY SOLAR COLA! DIE! DIE! DIE!"

"SOMEBODY SHOOT THE GRAVY MACHINE!" Q-Ball screamed. "OH LORDY THAT'S HOT! REALLY HOT! YEOW!"

"Not bad," Doc shrugged as other rangers ran in to stop the mayhem. "You should see these guys after they've had a couple of drinks in them."

Doc and Maya got some food without incident and got a table. They watched Ranger Allen and Q-Ball get dragged away. "DON'T YOU PATRONIZE ME! THAT SODA MACHINE HAD IT COMING!" Ranger Allen yelled as he was dragged off by security.

"You're gonna get it when I get out of the burn unit!" Q-Ball yelled at the machine as he was taken away by the paramedics. "As soon as I get feeling back in my hands I'm gonna use them to dismantle you to kingdom come!"

"Dinner and a show," Doc snickered.

"Too bad my father wasn't here to witness this," Maya smirked. "I think he would have enjoyed the machine abuse."

"I dunno, this may have set back human/Tarkonian relations back a dozen years," Doc said.

"Didn't Niko tell you?" Maya said. "After her last expedition to Tarkon she and the newly appointed Scientific Counsel of Tarkon discovered that Tarkons are human. Well a different kind of human but we originally came from Earth."

"How is **that **possible?" Doc was surprised. "I mean I knew from all the studies they've done that Tarkonian and Human physiology was nearly identical but…"

"Ever hear of a city called Atlantis?" Maya raised an eyebrow. "Apparently while the rest of humanity was living in caves, my people had a thriving civilization. Until a great disaster where my ancestors took almost everything and resettled on Tarkon. That's when the great wars started."

"You're kidding?" Doc was surprised. "On Earth people have been searching for Atlantis for centuries."

"There's a good reason they never found it," Maya grinned. "It was buried on Tarkon all this time."

"A flying city in space? Well not like we haven't seen it before with Po-Atlantis," Doc shrugged.

"_I'm flying!"_ Bubblehead chirped as he flew into the commissary and circled their table. _"I'm flying!" _

"And there's **another thing** I've seen too much of before," Doc groaned.

"Hi there Doc!" Bubblehead landed on the table. "What's cooking?"

"Memory bird on a stick if you don't keep butting your big beak…" Doc growled.

"This is a memory bird?" Maya asked. "I thought they were…"

"Handsome? Yes I am!" Bubblehead raised his eyebrows and purred. "Rarr!"

"I meant more robotic," Maya corrected. "I didn't know they had feathers."

"Most don't but this one is an early prototype," Doc explained. "I think."

"Hey! I'm an original baby!" Bubblehead chirped.

"Don't you remember when we were on Po-Atlantis and had to rescue Goose?" Doc asked.

"Oh right," Maya said. "Now I remember. There was that other little memory bird that was similar to him."

"How could you forget **that?"** Doc asked.

"I've fought so many fights I can't remember every little detail," Maya shrugged. "Besides I was kind of distracted by the drunken idiots flying those giant flowers and those other idiots running around causing trouble."

"And Goose being shirtless?" Doc asked. "And pantless?"

"That may have factored into it too," Maya shrugged. "I also recall your shirt and pants were removed for a short time. I didn't mind the view."

"Nice save," Doc grinned.

"Wow Doc she's one of the cute ones! She's hotter than all your other girlfriends!" Bubblehead chirped.

"Girlfriends?" Maya's tone grew very cold. "What other _girlfriends?_"

"I have no idea what this bird is talking about," Doc said. "Must have got me mixed up with Goose again."

"No I didn't," Bubblehead chirped.

"Yes you did," Doc said.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did!"

"Didn't!"

"DID!"

"DIDN'T!"

"DID!"

"As fascinating as this little debate is," Maya interrupted. "Doc what's this bird talking about?"

"Maya this bird is often confused," Doc said smoothly.

"I am?" Bubblehead blinked.

"See?" Doc said. "Half the time he doesn't know what he's saying and the other time he's spouting out gibberish and…GET YOUR FEATHERS OFF OF MY DATA PAD!"

"Here we go!" Bubblehead had successfully swiped Doc's personal data pad. He lifted it into the air with his feet. "Now I know I saw those pictures somewhere!"

"What pictures?" Maya asked.

"I have no idea!" Doc yelled.

"Sure you do Doc! I remember now! Back when we were at your mansion and that big party!" He dropped the device in Maya's hands. "See! That's Doc surrounded by a bunch of honeys!"

"Give that back!" Doc reached over to grab it.

"Hold on a second! When was **this **taken?" Maya shouted as she looked at the device.

"No one! It was just a party!" Doc definitely regretted taking those pictures when he was on his vacation. "Just friends!"

"Friends who are hanging all over you!" Maya yelled.

"See this is Candy, Mandy, Sandi, Tandi, and Randi," Bubblehead pointed them out. Then he was confused. "Or is that Randi, Sandi, Mandy, Candy and Tandi? I get them confused."

"Come on Maya…" Doc gulped. "It was just a little friendly get together!"

"Friendly huh? Any **friendlier **and these pictures would be on an Internet porn site!" Maya yelled.

"They're just friends! Even Goose has female friends! Lots of female friends!" Doc said.

"EVEN GOOSE NEVER HAD FIVE WOMEN AT THE SAME TIME!" Maya yelled.

"Well how do you know that?" Doc asked. It was then Maya hit him with some mashed potatoes. "Definitely could use some gravy."

Maya threw Doc's PDA at his head and stormed out. "Maya! Wait! This is all a big misunderstanding! Maya!" Doc yelled. Then he turned around. **"You!"**

"Oops," Bubblehead blinked. He looked at Doc. "Did I say something I shouldn't have? I don't remember."

"Let me **help** you remember…" Doc gritted his teeth and he reached out to strangle Bubblehead.

"Awwk!" Bubblehead jumped out of the way. Doc swore and chased after him, jumping on tables and knocking down plates and people.

"Come on Doc! Don't do anything I'll regret!" Bubblehead chirped.

"Don't tell me what to do you…." Doc leapt at him but missed. However he did not miss the table filled with dips and several kinds of chips.

"Nacho?" Bubblehead asked as he landed in front of Doc and held up a chip. Then he saw Doc's face turn red. Very red. "Uh oh…"

"Guess what Bubblehead…" Doc growled. "THANKSGIVING'S COME EARLY THIS YEAR! TIME TO FRY ME UP A MEMORY BIRD AND STUFF IT!"

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Bubblehead flew away.

Two minutes later in the hallways…

"Goose where did that stupid memory bird go this time?" Zach asked his friend.

"BUBBLEHEAD YOU BUBBLEBRAIN!" Doc was heard screaming. "DIE! DIE! DIE!"

"I think we just found a clue," Shane groaned.

"COME BACK HERE YOU SACK OF SCRAMBLED CHIPS!" Doc was chasing Bubblehead all over the place with a broom. "I'M GONNA WHACK YOU GOOD!"

"I can't help spilling things out! Blame my programming!" Bubblehead chirped.

"I'M GONNA REPROGRAM THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT OF YOU WITH THIS BROOM!" Doc screamed.

"Why is Doc covered in dip and mashed potatoes?" Shane asked.

"I don't know," Zach sighed. "I never know what goes on around this nuthouse!"

"WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!" Doc screamed swinging the broom.

"What did that bird do **now?**" Zach asked.

"Whatever he did, remind me to give him a treat for it," Shane smirked.


End file.
